Life is a Song (SYOC CLOSED (for now))
by DeathGaiden
Summary: (Arc 1 Summary) A new house has been created, and with it comes a new peerage. Oberon Telos, King of the House of Telos, joins Rias as she manages her peerage as well. (Chapters now have names.)
1. The Start of a Melody

Not even the rooftop fan that he was leaning his butt on could make the noise necessary to penetrate the music blasting into Oberon Telos's ears. It also doesn't help the fact that the silver ear buds are hidden with a black stocking cap, which is also hiding his rather short, charcoal hair. He stared down from the roof of the school building with his blood red eyes, watching students enter the academy. Sweat was building on his chest, thanks to the grey, skin-tight, long-sleeved shirt. Thankfully, that sweat was hidden by a plain black t-shirt over the grey one. Currently, his hands are tucked into the pockets of black, athletic pants, with one leg over the other, with grey sneakers on his feet. He was fiddling with a blue mp3 player in his pocket, when a particular person, a female, walked into his field of vision.

The first thing that he noticed, well, anyone would notice it first, was her red hair. The hair was long, falling into natural locks of unimaginable beauty. Her blue eyes just adds to the beauty, which is backed up with the shape of her body, garbed in the academy's school uniform.

Oberon knew who this person is. Rias Gremory, King of the House of Gremory, the little sister of the Devil King Lucifer, the Princess of Ruin. A very important person in the world of devils for sure.

Not that the devil realm is all that huge. Oberon knew that his house, the House of Telos, was just being discovered today. His older brother, Orpheus, the Master of Strings himself, was speaking to Lucifer about adding the house to the official houses.

Not that Oberon collected members for his own peerage anyway.

The devil sighed as he uncrossed his legs, cracking his neck. Tomorrow, he and his peerage were going to attend Kuoh Academy as official students. Oberon produced his House's magic circle, a G clef with the color purple, and soon enough he disappeared.

* * *

 **Alright, so I have read quite a few SYOCs, and I wanted to start one of my own. Simple as that. So yeah, some rules first.**

 **1\. PM submissions. I feel like some Review OCs are not as good, due to being rushed and being open to spoiling. This is so everyone else reading can enjoy these characters.**

 **2\. When you send the PM, please tittle the submission "SYOC Submission: (Name Here)" so I can sort the characters out for reference.**

 **3\. No OP or Gary/Mary Sues. No one likes those.**

 **4\. Ask me if you have any questions.**

 **FORM**

 **BASICS**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname:** Like Rias's "Princess of Ruin."

 **Species:** Are the human, or something else? Please keep it simple.

 **School Year:** Freshmen, Junior, or Senior

 **APPEARANCE**

 **Physical Appearance:** Include height and weight, as well as other physical descriptions worth noting.

 **Clothing Appearance (Casual):**

 **Clothing Appearance (Nightwear):**

 **Clothing Appearance (Swimming):**

 **PERSONALITY**

 **Basic Personality:**

 **Quirks:** What are some nervous habits, excited habits, normal habits, habits that they aren't even aware of?

 **Temperament:** Do they get angered easily, or are they good at keeping calm?

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:** Everyone has a fear. It is whether they fly or fight that is the other half of the solution.

 **Backstory:** Include how they got into Oberon's peerage.

 **BATTLE**

 **Peerage Piece:** Just to give you an idea on each piece, Pawns are versatile, though average overall. Knights are fast and agile, specializing in swords. Rooks are powerhouses, tough and strong, focusing on blunt weapons or unarmed combat. Bishops are typically magic users, though they use supportive magic, magic not related to combat (directly that is). Queens are combat machines, usually focusing on magic attacks. Typically Pawns, Knights, and Bishops have sacred gears, though Rooks who use weaponry use sacred gears as well.

 **Sacred Gear:** Definitely for Pawns, Knights, and Bishops. Knights will be the only ones with sword based gears, while Pawns and Bishops will use misc/magical gear. Rooks can have a blunt sacred gear if they aren't going to fight unarmed. Don't do it if you are going for Queen.

 **Magic:** For Queens. What magic type do they use?

 **Battle Style:** I'd prefer you steer clear from "analyzes the enemy" tactic. Everyone does that technically. What do they tend to fight like.

 **That should be it. Please ask me anything if you have any questions. The first deadline will be on Friday, February 3rd. Send in an OC if you want in!**


	2. The Peerage Awakens

The next day…

Oberon peered out the front porch of the "motel's" second floor, watching the orange glint of the sun rising above the horizon ever so slowly. The morning air felt brisk, though the King blamed it on his limited nightwear. The only article of clothing he attached to himself was a pair of dark blue sweats. His bare feet absorbed the cold metal, and his shirtless chest produced one or two goosebumps, though he didn't mind. His forearms leaned on the cold metal that was the railing.

He sighed to himself, still a little tired from sleep, but the cold air was slowly alleviating that. He heard a door open, but decided not to turn around. Instead, the individual, garbed in a simple, transparent purple nightgown, walked next to him. Her silver hair reached down to the middle of her back, with strands over the front of her shoulders, and a fringe barely covering the eye nearest to Oberon. She was about an inch taller than Oberon, yet weighed about a fifth of his weight.

"Up early again, my liege?" She asked, yawning a little. "School doesn't begin for another two hours, and yet I heard you get up one beforehand." A draft rushed past the two, and the female shivered a little. "And it's only 10 degrees above freezing."

The King chuckled, staring at the sun rise still slowly. "You've always woke early to watch the sun rise over the horizon. I must admit, it is an everyday miracle to watch, and…"

"Virgillia." The King silenced her, standing up fully. "It's warming, that's all. Come on, we need to wake the others."

Virgillia Wallenstein, Oberon's Queen, nodded. "Of course my liege. I'll wake up the girls." And with that, the two separated, heading to the next doors over from theres.

Oberon entered the first door, coming across one of his Knights. This person was already awake, kneeled at a short table, eating what seemed to be pizza. His black hair was tied back in a short ponytail, but still had bangs covering his forehead. He had a simple white t-shirt on, with black shorts. When Oberon entered the room, the Knight looked up with his sharp obsidian eyes.

"Pizza for breakfast?" Oberon asked. "Devils still get diabetes, Nobunaga."

Nobunaga Oda sighed. "I thought we still got to eat what we want, sir."

"And I thought samurai aren't supposed to be fat."

The Knight chuckled, standing up. "Let me guess, you came in here to tell me to get changed…"

"Yes."

"...two hours before school starts."

"Yes."

Nobunaga bowed. "Alright, my liege. I will do so immediately."

While Oberon was dealing with that Knight, Virgillia opened the door to the room of the other Knight, who was still sleeping. The Queen simply shook the slightly smaller, brown haired Knight until her hazel-green eyes opened. "V-Virgillia?"

"Up and at 'em, Kotori! King wants everyone up! Time to get ready for school." The Queen said, smiling. The Knight Kotori Tsukiyuki yawned, then sat up, revealing her almost oversized white nightdress with light blue sleeves. Once she stood up and stretched though, a smile appeared on her face. "Understood, Virgillia. Tell my liege that I will be ready shortly." With that, the two nodded, and Virgillia moved on the the next door.

This room belonged to one of the Bishops. As Virgillia opened the door, she saw a small fox, curled up into a ball, it's chest rising and falling under a large, white shirt. The Queen began toeing the fox. "Hey, Blair, time to get up!"

"Blaire" Inari woke up, looking at the Queen with grumpy eyes. Then the fox transformed into a humanoid, but still kept the ears and tail. Her bright orange hair faded to red as it fell near her thighs. The ears and tails were white tipped, and her face was grumpy. "But school doesn't start for another two hours!"

"King's orders. Get up, before I go get him." The fox then grumbled something nasty, but stood up anyway, transforming yet again so that her ears and tail disappeared, replaced with more human like ears.

"You're no fun, Virgillia. Let a kitsune get her beauty sleep!"

As Virgillia laughed, Oberon headed entered the door to the male Bishop, who was, curiously, snoring upside down from the ceiling, garbed in a black pajama outfit with his hair drooping like a curtain. Oberon walked up to his face, and said, "Abend, time to wake up." The male simply yawned, baring sharp canines, although the rest of his teeth are normal, opening his almond shaped eyes, glaring at the King.

"Waking everyone up early again, my liege?" He asked. "I thought you said everyone should get their rest."

"The early bird gets the worm…"

"But the second mouse gets the cheese."

"Shut the fuck up before I get some garlic."

And as if he had been cast with a spell, Abend Carmilla flipped onto his feet on the floor, and immediately ran with some clothes into the bathroom. Oberon sighed, heading outside, muttering to himself, "At least he has potential. Smartass."

Oberon then proceeded down stairs, opening the door to one of his Rooks, hearing loud snores from the bed. The King walked towards the giant (he was seven inches taller and weighed six pounds less than 300, all muscle after all) slumbering on the bed. His rock solid body was riddled with scratch marks, punctures, and other warborne souvenirs. While the man's snored, his sharp, canine-like teeth were exposed.

Oberon forcefully prodded the cheek of the Rook. "Wake up, Ryo." The man, Ryo Ketsukei, yawned loudly and stared back at the King, glaring. He glanced at the alarm clock.

"Two hours early? What's the rush?" He asked.

"There isn't any."

"Then why did you wake me up!?"

"Calm down, Ryo. I'd like you to have time to yourself before we head towards the academy. I suggest you get showered, without breaking it this time."

"Again, I'm sorry about that. Geez, will you let that drop." The Rook stood up, even though Oberon had more to say.

"Werewolves have incredible strength, Ryo, plus that rook piece helps fuel even more strength. You need to be aware of that." The King scolded.

"Incredible strength huh? Yet you still whooped my ass."

"I needed to convince you." Oberon stated. "I want you ready in an hour and a half. Don't go back to sleep."

While Oberon was talking to Ryo, Virgillia entered the room of the other Rook. Thankfully the rook was already up, but in the process of changing. She only had blue boxers on, and seemed to be bandaging her rather large breasts (breasts that made Virgillia jealous). She immediately blushed and shouted, "V-Virgillia!"

The Queen chuckled, allowing herself in. "Well well well, look what we have here? So that is what you've been hiding from us, huh?" The Queen immediately found a pillow in her face, followed by a loud silencing, which only made the Queen chuckle more. "Would you like some help, Ritsuke?" After taking some deep breathes, the Rook nodded, allowing the Queen to wrap the bandages around the chest, somehow constricting them to what would seem to be a large, flat chest. After the were done, the Rook then quickly put on slacks, a button up shirt, and slacks. After calming a bit, she pulled what her chin length hair was stuck in the shirt, and put on square frame glasses over her golden yellow eyes.

"You know, you look handsome as a boy." Virgillia said. "It's so sad you won't express your feminine side a bit more though."

"I told you I have my reasons, Virgillia." Ritsuke Tensei sat on the bed, sighing to herself. "You remember what you promised right?"

"What happens in the peerage, stays in the peerage. A rule our liege has enforced." This made the Rook smile and thank the Queen.

"I'll go eat breakfast. I'll see you at the usual spot?" Ritsuke asked.

Virgillia then entered the last room for her waking duties, the female Pawn. Right when Virgilia walked in, the Pawn was already doing pull-ups, whispering numbers in the four hundreds as she performed the exercises. "497...498...499...500!" She then dropped down, sweat drenching her dark grey shirt, and a little on her similar colored pajama bottoms. Virgillia clapped for the Pawn.

"Impressive, Natalie. I don't think I can even do one of those." Virgillia spoke.

"Let me guess, it is time for me to 'wake up?'" Natalie Farron asked. "Well, as you can already see, I am already awake."

"Serious as always, Natalie. Oberon wants you to get ready for school." She simply said. "And when you put on your uniform, DON'T workout again, understood?"

"Were those last orders from him or you?" the Pawn asked, making Virgillia singh.

"Natalie, you're a beautiful woman-"

"The reason for my beauty was to have better success in seduction, if the situation calls for it."

"No, Natalie…" Virgillia pinched her eyebrows. "For five minutes, stop acting like everything is related to war and appreciate the peaceful nature of things."

"You know I'm not created to think that way, Virgillia." Natalie stated. "But, because it is your orders, I will certainly try."

Right when Virgillia entered Natalie's room, Oberon entered the room of the male Pawn. This male, already in his uniform, with maroon hair dropping down his chest, and his eyes an odd orange, and finally a goatee stubble on his chin, was kneeling in front of a statue of an armored female. "Athena grant me strength."

"Thankfully, worshipping other gods is considered a sin, according to the church." Oberon said, walking in. "That way, you get to pray to that woman as much as you want, Sophos."

"Ah, my liege, I didn't hear you enter." Sophos Alcaeus said, standing up, looking down slightly at his King. "I apologize for not greeting you right away."

"Don't, Sophos. You already did what I asked you to do. Good job." Oberon stated, handing him a thousand yen bill. "Consider this a reward."

The Pawn shook his head. "Tis grateful, my liege, but I have already accepted enough material objects that I must decline this one."

"Sophos, take it. You know how rare the others get spending money."

The Pawn, although hesitant, took the bill and slowly pocketed it, sighing. "May I ask a question? Why do you constantly reward us with material objects?"

"...As a King, I have a responsibility to grant my peerage members freedom." The King stated. "This is the easiest way to grant that freedom. I give half of the peerage money, near the other half food, and for Virgillia…"

"You go shopping."

"Yes."

"Your noble, my liege. I appreciate that you and your brother saved me."

"I did most of the work, Orpheus just made sure it was efficient."

"Heh, as you proved it so. I'll see you after you change."

"Likewise."

* * *

 **So this was the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Just a little intro to each character.**


	3. First Meetings

Oberon stepped out of his room, dressed in the uniform required by Kuoh Academy, currently having his earbuds and stocking cap as well. One by one, the rest of his peerage revealed themselves, garbed in their gender's (except Ritsuke) uniform. As the stood in front of the motel, Oberon cleared his throat. "Alright guys, I'm only going to say this once. I want each of you to give your peers the same respect you give me. Thankfully, I pulled enough strings to get everyone in similar grades in the same homeroom, so Nobunaga and Kotori are in the same homeroom. Since I am the King of this peerage, I am going to expect either Rias or Sona to confront me, so if you hear my name heading somewhere, do not be alarmed. Otherwise, make me proud."

The peerage members nodded, and the group began walking, Oberon in the back to make sure no one separates from the group. Naturally the different members of his peerage have developed fears of the different peerage members, and this is perfectly intentional of the King. As the Bard of Fear, he would lose quite some self-respect if his own peerage members are scared shitless. So, along with combat training, Oberon has trained them to control their fears. Is Sophos still creeped by Blair, of course, but unlike other kitsune where he books it, he has learned to stand near her and actually have conversations with her. Hell, he even laughs at the pranks she pulls. The same thing goes for Virgillia and Natalie with Abend and Nobunaga with Virgillia. They have learned to master their fear when around those people. This is something Oberon takes pride in.

When the peerage arrived in front of the school, the all simply stared at the building. Despite its simple design, the edifice had a natural beauty to it, something that normal people don't really notice.

"Huh, it is quite nice." Nobunaga commented, when Natalie piped in.

"The only cover that can be offered is the roof, due to the amount of windows on the front. Then again, the roof does offer a good vantage point over the housing surrounding the school."

The peerage sighed as Natalie began listing off the pros and cons of the school building as if she was a survivalist. Oberon shrugged, handing Ryo and Kotori a slip of paper. "These are the Junior and Freshmen homerooms. Kotori, as you know…"

"Nobunaga's coming with me." She nodded.

"And Ryo…"

"Me, Ritsuke, Abend, and Blair."

"Good. I'm taking Virgillia, Sophos, and Natalie. I want you to make the others sit in the front. That way they will always pay attention."

The Knight and Rook nodded. "Understood my liege." From there they grabbed their members and were off to their respective classrooms.

* * *

The two Knights, who were the only freshmen in Oberon's peerage, walked into their homeroom and greeted their teacher.

As the bell rang, the teacher coughed to signal the student's attention. "As you can see here, class, we have two new transfer students. They'll introduce themselves now, and I want you all to treat them with respect."

As the two Knights finished writing their names on the board, the faced the class.

"My name is Kotori Tsukiyuri. I wish to have so much fun here in this school." She closed her eyes briefly to smile, which made the male class murmur and breath in awe, whispering both appropriate things and not so appropriate things about her, while the females gossip random subjects about her.

"Name's Nobunaga Oda. I plan to join the Kendo team later today. I hope you guys can keep up." He winked and smirked. This not only made the jocks in the room smirk as well, but a large majority of the girls sigh dreamingly.

"You two can sit next to Koneko Toujou in the front."

The two nodded, walking to the two seats, straddling a white haired, petite female. She glanced at the two, sceptical about their whereabouts. Nonetheless, she continued with her work when the teacher began the lesson.

* * *

The juniors, being the Rooks and Bishops, entered their homeroom, meeting their teacher.

A group of three boys, consisting of a nearly bald guy, one with glasses, and a brown haired guy, looked up at the four, or more specifically, the one dressed in the girl's uniform.

"Shit, a ginger-redhead combo! Somehow that new transfer student makes it hot!" The bald guy said.

"Hopefully that jacked redhead isn't her boyfriend." The one with glasses commented.

"No kidding, I would motorboat that if he weren't in the picture." The one with brown hair said.

"Now, class, these are your new transfer students, please treat them with respect." The teacher interrupted further conversation between them, and they all spoke.

"I'm Ryo Ketsukei."

"My name is Ritsuke Tensei. Nice to meet you all."

"I go by Abend Carmilla, and I'm single." The vampire winked, which made the girls, who were already fed up with the trio's antics, roll their eyes, though they didn't mind the comment.

"Hey guys! Name's Blair Inari! Hope we all have fun this year!" Her cheerleader like greeting brought all the guys in the classroom, not just the trio, to comment about her now, mostly on how they want her to be their girlfriend and the like.

"You four have suggested to sit in the front, so I have moved seats around slightly to offer you four those seats." The four nodded and plopped down in the front, Ryo and Ritsuke already paying attention, while Abend and Blair were distracted.

* * *

Oberon opened the door, allowing Virgillia, Sophos, and Natalie to enter the classroom, where a class was already waiting patiently. Immediately, Oberon sensed a strong devil presence, that belonging to a redhead off the the side of the classroom.

"As you all can see, these four are the transfer students. Make them feel welcome, blah blah blah, you know the drill."

"Natalie Farron." Natalie simply greeted, staring back at the many students with serious eyes that demanded for respect.

"Hey, I'm Sophos Alcaeus. I hope we all get along this year." The Pawn bowed respectfully, giving an easy smile as if trying to comfort the class.

"Hey guys, Virgillia Wallenstein here! Hope we all have a good year!" The Queen chirped, waving cheerfully, which left the king with introducing himself.

"...Greetings. My name is Oberon Telos-" Oberon instantly saw a shift in the Gremory's body positioning. He would too, House Telos was just created yesterday, and he already had a peerage by then. "I also hope we get along."

"Alright you four, your seats are in the front, sit down." To which the four do so.

* * *

It wasn't even lunchtime when a black haired girl handed Oberon a letter. After bowing respectfully, she left. Oberon opened the letter, and saw the contents.

Head to the Old School Building now, where the Occult Research Club is located. Bring your Queen if you want insurance.

-Rias Gremory

The King crumbled the letter and stood up. "Virgillia, we've been summoned."

The Queen nodded, standing up her own, telling the Pawns to relay the message back to the others, and began walking next to Oberon.

Eventually, they reached the area, and entered the clubroom. There, Rias Gremory, as well as the black haired girl that gave Oberon the note, were waiting for him.

"...Nice place you have here." Oberon commented, taking a seat on one of the sofas, kicking his feet onto the table. "Kind of smart making the Occult Research Club the headquarters of the Princess of Ruin."

"I'll only ask this once, Oberon, why are you here?" The redhead asked with authority.

"Straight to the point then. Same reasons you're here. Get a highschool education." Oberon smirked, not in a smartass way, but rather in a playful way.

"Don't resort to that excuse." Rias stated. "Why are you really here?"

"...You are aware how much 'classified' activity is happening within the range of the school, right?" Oberon asked, to which Rias nodded.

"Of course I am aware. Me and Sona have it under control."

"That is what you two think, but I'm not so sure." Oberon said.

"Are you doubting the abilities of my peerage? Of Sona's peerage?" Rias asked defensively.

"Not doubting anything. I'm just sceptic." Oberon said. "You're a King longer than me, and you only have three other members, four if you count that Bishop even you can't control, and one of those isn't even a Pawn. I'm trying to give you credit here, Rias, but you've been lazy when it comes to this sort of thing."

"Hush, Bard of Fear. If my hunch is correct, then I will be getting a new Pawn in a few days." The Gremory stated, which made Oberon raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"You've noticed the Fallen Angel activity being covertly operated here, haven't you?" Rias asked. "I think I know what they're after."

"Hmm?"

"Issei Hyoudou. Second year. The Fallen Angels and I think he has a powerful sacred gear."

"Really?"

"And I have overheard them say that they will be executing him once they confirm it."

"And that is when you'll be reincarnating him?" Oberon asked. "How many pieces are you planning on using?" He asked as he began to sip his tea.

"All eight of my Pawns."

This comment made Oberon spit out the tea in his mouth, and he stood up quickly. "Are you insane!? You're spending all eight of your Pawns on one person!?"

"Exactly."

"Do you have any idea how stupid that is!? Spending two or three on one person, I understand, but all eight!?"

"I understand the short-term consequences, Oberon. I know this decision will drop the potential for flexibility by a lot, but this Sacred Gear, while needs time to harness, is more powerful than your voice."

"And what Sacred Gear could that be, Rias? A nuclear bomb?"

"Not quite. You'll see." The Gremory give a little smirk, which made Oberon groan.

"Regardless, it is going to take time to get all those pieces into him, and while the Fallen Angels may not be High-Class, if they're even Middle-Class, they aren't stupid. They stay to make sure he stays dead."

"I plan to have my peerage guard the area."

"I'm not doubting their abilities, but I'm sceptical that they will be okay. One holy attack, and their out, and your numbers are already scarce."

"So what're you suggesting."

"Let me take care of guard duty." This made Rias raise an eyebrow. "Only the devil community knows of the House of Telos, and any other community only knows about it via gossip. Besides, aren't you curious about my true abilities?"

"...Can't say I'm not." She looked at her Queen.

"I'm not so sure myself, Rias." The Queen stated. "You know Koneko and Kiba can handle themselves, and we don't know his capabilities either…"

"I ensure you my liege is just as powerful as he says he is." Virgillia spoke up. "Madame, my liege will eradicate any threat if he wishes it so. You will be guaranteed of his protection."

The King pondered about it, then nodded. "Alright, we'll start tailing them tomorrow. If the Fallen Angels pull anything sly, I'll send my familiar to do something sly as well."

"It's a deal then?" Oberon shook Rias's hand firmly then turned and began to leave the room. "See you tomorrow."

Once the door's been shut, Virgillia sighed. "Pretty good first impressions."

"Whatever. Let's head back, we'll have to tell the peerage the news."

"You're planning to bring them?"

"To pick off the stragglers. It won't be fair to let their King have all the fun, wouldn't it?"

"Too true." With that, the two left to the motel.


	4. A Bloody Introduction

Issei Hyoudou, although a little worried, was still having the best day ever. Yesterday, he thought he was going to be a sorry excuse for a man until college, then all of a sudden Yuma, from some school he never heard about, wanted to be his girlfriend.

To say he was ecstatic would be an understatement, especially since this person's bod was also exceptional.

He was currently waiting near a bus stop, the agreed upon spot for him and Yuma, except she was now fifteen minutes late.

"Here, take a flyer!" Issei looked to the side, seeing a chick dressed as if it was Halloween, after waving she sauntered off. Issei looked at the flyer, then sighing.

"All of your wishes will come true. Yeah right, as if that ever happens." He joked to himself, when he felt something on his leg. He looked down to see a cat. It looked like what a black cat should be, but it was hot pink instead of black. Dyed fur maybe? "Hey buddy." Issei bent down, stuffing the flyer in his pocket, going to scratch the cat. As if he had magic fingers, the cat purred affectionately, leaning into his hand as if asking for more. "Oh, you like that huh?"

"Issei!" The teen boy looked to his left, spotting Yuma running towards him. He got back up, greeting her. Yuma then spotted the cat, curious looking. "Hey, who's your friend?" The girl asked, bending down to pet it.

This time, the cat hissed at her, then bolted away into a bush.

"Huh, that's weird, it allowed me to pet it, but it seemed to dislike you." Issei said obviously, scratching his chin.

"Well, I never had much luck in animals." Yuma stated, smiling. "Well, shall we get going?"

Issei nodded, allowing the date to start.

* * *

"Mr. Pinkerton located both Issei and the undercover Fallen." Virgillia said to her King. "It seems they tricked him into a date."

"Really? Oh how they have _fallen._ " Nobunaga said, then getting small groans from some of the peerage.

"Tell him to keep tailing them. Rias must've already established a way to teleport to him, your familia is our only way to know when to teleport." Oberon stated, which his queen nodded, relaying the telepathic message back to Mr. Pinkerton.

* * *

It was a fun day for Issei. Sure he probably was caught staring at Yuma's boobs, but she seemed fine with it. And right now he's holding her hand.

At least for about seven seconds, she then broke it off, and jogged to the nearby fountain. "Hey Issei, to remember this first date, can i ask a for a favor?"

Oh my god, Issei began thinking. She's going to kiss me isn't she? "Yeah, anything you want."

As if a 180 that Issei didn't immediately catch, Yuma's innocent smile turned into a sinister one. "I want you to die for me."

"...Uh, what was that? Sorry I must be hearing things!" Issei laughed it off, he must be going crazy. That is, until Yuma came closer, and practically whisper in his ear.

"I want you to die for me."

And then, Issei witnessed an actual transformation. He caught sight of actual boobs, and saw that yuma became scantily dressed. He was mesmerized with the sexiness that yuma just did.

Then he realized that Yuma had wings now. Words went in through one ear and out the other, and then saw her materialized a spear in her hand.

"Y-Yuma, what are yo-GAH!"

Issei felt something go through his stomach, and blood gushed out of his mouth, the demon that was yuma grinning sinisterly.

"Sorry, you're too much of a threat to us. But don't blame yourself, blame him, he gave you the Sacred Gear after all." "Yuma" said, sitting on the fountain. What the fuck is she even talking about? Before he could even ask that, Yuma disappeared, and Issei felt pathetic.

The last thoughts before losing consciousness was the color red, the color of _her_ hair.

* * *

The only witness was the hot pink cat that remained hidden in the bushes. After the fallen left, the cat came out, then stared as a red magic circle made itself apparent, followed by three others.

A redhead looked down upon the dead boy, stating a monologue that he didn't understand. The cat mewed, and soon ten purple magic circles appeared near the cat, soon forming Oberon and his peerage. Oberon had his hands in his pocket, cracking his neck, Virgillia had a book on hand, a tome she calls it. Nobunaga had what seemed to be a katana sheathed on his left hip. Kotori held nothing, but she was thinking of a naginata that is of great import to her. Ryo also had his hands in his pockets, but he began growling, sniffing the air for any nearby foes. Ritsuke held a halberd upon her shoulder, and Blair held a pistol in each hand. Abend carried what seemed to be a small mantle with him, and sophos had gauntlets attached to him. Natalie also didn't have anything fancy, but had a combat knife and 9mm pistol at the ready.

As Rias finished her monologue, the three others walked towards the group. The black hair girls shook the King's hand. "I'm Akeno Himejima, Rias's Queen. Pleasure actually introducing myself." Her smile seemed to hold other intentions, but the King shrugged it off.

Virgillia walked up to Akeno and shook her hand. "Virgillia Wallenstein, Oberon's Queen. It's a pleasure introducing myself as well."

While those two shook hands, the short, white haired girl walked up to the two knights. "Looks like my suspicions were correct. You two are the Knights right?"

"Oh, you're Koneko Toujou, right?" Kotori asked, to which the white haired female nodded.

"Are you a Knight too? I'm guessing that small stature would make you quick."

"I'm a Rook."

"A rook!?" Nobunaga exclaimed. "But you're so small and limited!" This is where Koneko punched Nobunaga, and he went flying into a tree.

"Don't underestimate me, ass." Koneko said in the same tone of voice, seeming as if she didn't care. "I was told to back you two up. Knights may be quick, but they don't necessarily pack the punch to back up that speed."

"Makes sense." Kotori nodded. "And from what I saw from your demonstration, your punch will be much appreciated."

"Just don't punch me again, alright?" Nobunaga said walking back, clutching his stomach.

As those two were talking, a blonde male walked up to Ryo and Ritsuke, bowing respectfully. "I am Kiba Yuuto, Knight to the House of Gremory. I am assuming that you two are the Rooks of House Telos. I apologize if I'm wrong." Ritsuke was somewhat stunned by the Knight's politeness, while Ryo just huffed.

"You're not wrong. We're the Rooks. I'm Ryo Ketsukei." The rather large man commented.

Ritsuke coughed a little, then bowed respectfully as well. "I'm Ritsuke Tensei. It's also nice meeting you."

Kiba nodded. "My King told me to aid you two."

"You think we can't handle ourselves?" Ryo growled, thinking he's challenging his abilities.

"I'm not saying you're weak. Rooks may have the strength to destroy everything in their path, but their slow. I am going to be your speed." Kiba explained, making Ryo huff again.

"Just don't get in our way." The redhead stated.

Meanwhile, back to Akeno and Virgillia, "So you've met our Pawns and Bishops. Your King told you to support the Pawns and Bishops, right?"

Akeno nodded. "I'll make sure no one scratches them."

Then and there, Rias began the ritual. And all of a sudden, an army of Fallen popped out.

"Well well well, seems like you devil scum are more devious than we thought." One of them said. "Well too bad, by the name of Master Kokabiel, we will make sure that this scum stays de-"

Before the fallen can finish the sentence, a gunshot was heard. Natalie was holding her 9mm pistol in her right hand, and a combat knife in her left. "Shut up." She stated seriously.

And thus, the battle began.

A platoon of Fallen Angels charged straight towards Natalie and Sophos, holy weapons drawn, and holy shields blocking the bullets Natalie fires. Thus, Natalie readied her combat knife, and Sophos readied himself. As if by imagination, a sword materialized in his right and a shield in his left, almost illusionary looking. As two fallen swiped at the two, Sophos blocked with his shield and stabbed through the fallen, swiftly killing him. Natalie dodged a cleave, and drove her knife into the skull of that fallen. However, after one was defeated, two took their place.

"Speed!" Blair shouted, and fired at Sophos and Natalie, her guns highlighted in a blue color. Soon, the Pawns were also highlighted in blue, and they felt lighter, quicker, and can see things moving as if they were in slow motion. As if they weren't clearing out armies of fallen now, animal constructs of shadow began latching themselves via mouth to appendage contact, more coming out of Abend's mantle, who was cockily laughing and shouting comments about being the "shadow of the End."

However, even with the support, a few stragglers were making their way to the Bishops. The two were prepared to fight back, but…

"Goetia!"

A black explosion and a lightning bolt from the sky came down, quickly dispatching the fallen. The two looked behind them, seeing their Queen with her book open in front of her, and the other Queen laughing sadistically.

"Hey, Virgillia, wanna 'help out' the others better!?" Akeno smiled evilly, looking down at the fallen battling with the ultimate soldiers.

"Well, I am getting bored back, here, why not?" Virgillia smiled confidently, the book's pages flipping as if by themselves to a new page. "Ginnungagap!"

An even larger explosion and even more lightning came down upon the army, dispatching multitudes of enemies, Akeno laughing like she was having the time of her life, and Virgillia simply smiling. This Akeno is going to be one of her better friends.

Koneko punched yet another fallen in the face, sending it back a quite far, still swiping sakura petals out of the way. These petals were summoned upon by the naginata Kotori was wielding, which was not only being wielded as if she was dancing professionally, but also blinding the angels, allowing her to cut them down easily.

A more powerful angel was facing at Nobunaga, who was cutting down another angel with a katana. "Nobunaga Oda, the Church's Samurai!" The Knight faced the Angel. "I have heard of you, former exorcist, but now you're nothing more than a traitor!" The angel cocked a bow of holy light and fired an arrow at him.

"Juzumaru Tsunetsugu!" The katana flashed briefly, and Nobunaga slashed the air. A shield appeared in front of him, which blocked the arrow. "If you knew me, fallen, then you should've known attacking me directly will get you dumbass of the year! Dojigiri Yatsusuna!" The katana flashed again, and Nobunaga charged forward, faster than normal, and slashed at the angel, who flew into the air, still cut.

"Impressive speed, but you can't cut me from down there!" The Angel smirked, preparing another shot at Nobunaga, who blocked it with another Juzumaru slash.

"Again, your stupidity makes me doubt whether you actually know me." The samurai smirked. "Mikazuki Munachika!" The katana flashed one more time, and when Nobunaga slashed the air, somehow a slash mark appeared on the angel, and large amounts of blood began spilling out.

"W-What!? How was I...defeated..?" The Angel spurted out before falling into the ground.

The Knight scoffed, "Cuz your stupid." He murmured, looking at the Sakura petals flying by him, raising an eyebrow, until…

"GAHG!"

Nobunaga turned around, seeing Kotori impaling a fallen that had a holy dagger right above his back. The female Knight released and let the Angel fall.

"I got your back." Kotori smiled, which Nobunaga nodded.

Oberon's Pawns and Rias's Knight were having similar success. As if with animalistic rage, Ryo began tearing apart angels with his bare hands, also biting off chunks with his teeth. Right after he punched one them, he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Looking down, he saw a holy spear through it. Grunting, he grabbed hold of it, dragging it out and through him, and felt the usual burning sensation. He continued fighting the angels with his animalistic rage, and after a minute he looked down, seeing that the wound that was there was gone now.

Ritsuke came face to face with a particularly cocky fallen angel. "Puny devil, what I wear before you is the Cloak of Pavise, the cloak n=known for being impenetrable even to holy weapons. You can't harm me!"

This made Ritsuke smirk. "We'll see about that. Block this!" She raised her halberd up into the air, then brought it down. Cocky as ever, the angel brought his cloaked arm up. It blocked the attack, but he heard a snap, the tearing of muscles inside, and then the rest of his arm went limp.

"W-what did you do!? That should've been impossible! You're not wielding any holy weapons!" The angel roared in pain.

"Simple, my halberd doesn't attack you physically, it attacks you spiritually!" Ritsuke stated, charging in again, striking at his leg, the cloak blocking the blunt force of the attack, but then going limp. "While your cloak leaves your appendages unharmed, those parts of your soul are being decapitated!"

"You dare harm my brother!" Ritsuke heard something behind her, then saw as another angel was charging at her full speed, going too fast for her to block.

Then the Knight of Gremory came across the angel, cutting him in half. "Don't worry, I have your back."

Ritsuke nodded, walking up to the other angel. "Do you know what they call me?" The thing inside Ritsuke that she so deeply hated began to cloud her vision red, and her smile formed into a psychopathic one, murder coming into her mind. She bent down and whispered into his ear. "They call me the Executioner." The rook then stood up again, raising the halberd, then bringing it down, decapitating the angel's head, laughing all the while.

The battle was being won by the devils, then a booming voice came out, "ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped fighting, and out walked the largest of the fallen angels, an angel so muscular that it made Ryo look small. The eight foot tall, four hundred pound angel then spoke, "WHO IS THE LEADER OF THESE DEVIL SHITS!? I CHALLENGE HIM TO SINGLE COMBAT!"

Oberon looked at Rias, who was still performing the ritual, then he stepped forward. "I would recommend you not call my peerage 'shit,' you oversized muscle."

The Angel smiled, laughing heartily. "I CAN CALL YOUR PEERAGE WHATEVER I WANT, PUNY MAN! I AM SELUCREH, THE STRONGEST FALLEN ANGEL! AND WHO, PRAY TELL ARE YOU!?"

"...My name is Oberon Telos, a King of the House of Telos."

"OH, I HAVE HEARD OF YOUR HOUSE! YOU'RE THE NEW ONE, AREN'T YOU! IT'S TOO BAD YOUR FAMILY IS NOTHING BUT FUCKING LYRE PLAYERS!"

The insult personally attacked Oberon, and he smiled wickedly. A purple magic circle appeared below him, and he began glowing a purple, smoking aura…

...and creepy music began playing.

His own peerage knows what is going to happen when Oberon pulls his magical music out of his metaphorical ass, for one reason or another, they have experienced it at one point, and the effects are still apparent. Selucreh is also experiencing the effect as well, as his heart began to pound louder and faster, and cold sweat began pouring down his forehead, and he felt his breathing go shorter. "H-HUH!?"

"W-What is going on?" Kiba asked, shaking himself due to experiencing this first as well.

"It's my liege's ability." Nobunaga replied. "He can pull music out of his ass, but anyone who hears it piss their pants."

"Not only that, but he goes insane." Virgillia added.

"I don't like it when you insult my family." Oberon spoke menacingly. "And now you are about to get punished." Oberon's wings opened up as the tone shifted, adding even more fear into the fallen angel. "My name is Oberon Telos, and I am the Bard of Fear!"

"Y-YOU THINK SOME M-MUSIC IS GOING TO BEAT ME!? THINK AGAIN!" Selucreh shouted, charging towards Oberon with a balled fist. To which Oberon blocked easily.

" _Lurking in the shady streets, hazy."_ Oberon began singing now, and the fear that Selucreh was amplified, simply staring at the devil, whose eyes are pinprick sized, and a sadistic smile carved into his face, a smile of a psychopathic murderer. " _Wandering all on your own, crazy!"_ Oberon then brought the fist down, bringing his own knee up, a crack sound was heard, and Selucreh screamed in pain, holding his and backing up then kneeling down. " _Thought you were the monster here, how sad."_ Oberon walked up to Selucreh, kneeling to get on his eye level. " _Time to learn your place, you're only just a lad!"_ Oberon stood up and kicked the angel away from him, separating them even more, who was grunting up, then charging again.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

" _Cast a thousand sins and one, have you?"_ Oberon stood while Selucreh charged in, then when the angel threw his fist towards him, he sidestepped to the left, his eyes still pin pricked and the sadistic smile still on his face. " _Common boogeyman you are, it's true."_ Oberon landed on his feet, charging in himself. " _Let's see if you're all just bark!"_ Oberon then threw a fist into the angel's gut, making him double over. " _No bite!"_ Oberon then threw an uppercut, making Selucreh fall onto his back. " _Cowards like you always turn tail and take flight."_

" _Why the good die and the cruel live?"_ Oberon began walking to the angel who was struggling to get up. " _Injustice I can't forgive!"_ Oberon then punched him again, putting him back on the floor.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME! I'M THE STRON-"

" _Don't play god, you're no deity!"_ Oberon shut him up with a shoe to the face. " _Who pray tell will try to stop me?"_

The angel got up again, blood running down his face, and began stumbling towards Oberon, only to find him already charging.

" _Cut them down and make them holy!"_ Oberon uppercutted Selucreh, then bicycled kicked him back down. " _Injustice I cannot forgive!"_ The King then slammed down on him. " _Bear no arms, I'll rip those from you!"_ Oberon then grabbed a hold of Selucreh's wings, and began pulling. " _As a corpse no more harm you'll do!"_ Tearing sounds were heard, as Selucreh began screaming in pain. Rias, who had just finished her ritual, stared in horror as her new ally, the next in line to the House of Telos, is a psychotic killer.

Finally, the wings of Selucreh, the strongest fallen angel, was torn off, and Oberon, still pin pricked eyes and psychotic smile, throwing the wings to the side, seeing the angel cry on the floor. He then summoned a magic circle under the angel. " _Now say goodbye, feel no shame as you die!"_ As he said the last word, the magic circle erupted, consuming the fallen angel in a volcanoz.

The music died down, and Oberon's eyes returned to normal, and his smile was lost, and his eyes returned to normal. He turned to the rest of the Angels, then spoke. "You know the deal of single combat. You all lost, now go home, or maybe another song is due."

As soon as they could, the Angels fled into their portals, leaving the Bard of Fear smirking.

Today was a victory in his eyes.

* * *

 **Song used was God Syndrome by Madame Macabre. If you want correct pacing, listen to the Nightcore version.**


	5. Pact Shenanigans (1st Part)

The next day, Oberon received an invitation into the Student Council, where the House of Sitri housed it's next heir, Sona. Virgillia walked beside her King, Necronomicon in hand, as the two entered the room, revealing Sona and her queen, Tsubaki Shinra. The Sitri looked upwards, spotting the entrance of the Telos, and stood upwards to greet him. "I see that you have accepted my invitation, Oberon. Word of your...debut got around quickly. Stray exorcists already put a bounty on your head, so they say."

"Well, I guess being hunted is one version of respect." Oberon stated, taking a seat on a nearby couch. "Tell me the real reason why I'm here."

"Straight to the point then." Sona pulled out some papers, placing them on the desk. "I've noticed the lack of pacts your peerage have gotten, so I have taken the liberty to ta-"

"You made my peerage into a bureaucratic mess, didn't you." Oberon asked, to which Sona sighed.

"If you want to view it pessimistically, yes. You know that creating pacts are important for a peerage. Plus, with the horrific scenes your peerage, more specifically you, have caused last night, you could use some positive reputation."

Oberon nodded. Despite not wanting to subject his peerage to what he saw as "slavery," he did need the reputation. He can't have every side, perhaps even devil-kind, out to kill him. "Alright, want me to give you the address or someth-"

"I already know where you live." Sona said bluntly. "The recently sold motel has had a large amount of devil energy emanating from it."

"Damn."

"I'm surprised someone hasn't attacked it yet. Guess people already fear you, Oberon Telos." Sona gave a rare smile, which made Oberon sigh. "I've already delivered the pact orders to your room. I suggest you head straight there."

"Okay." The King nodded, respectfully bowing before the Sitri, and leaving.

"Sounds like you have a busy afternoon, my liege." Virgillia joked.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Oberon replied back, creating a magic circle once no one was near.

* * *

Papers covered every inch of the room, all of them having some writing on it, demanding various tasks. A number of them were also flying around the room as if they grew wings from the winds.

Oberon simply stared at what was once his ordinary room, now filled with documents. Virgillia stood beside him, also peering into the room, attempting to hold back laughter.

"...Virgillia." The King said, his voice having a little rage and a little shock to it.

"Yes, Oberon…." Virgillia replied, facing her King.

"Get me coffee and aspirin. Now."

"Yes, my liege."

* * *

"That is a lot of dead trees, my liege." Nobunaga stared at the evenly stacked piles of documents. On each pile, is a name tag.

"Is that what I think it is?" Abend asked, shaking a bit.

Oberon then set down nine crafts filled with liquids of different shades, ranging from beige to brown to black, yet all were the same drink: coffee.

"Drink up. We've got pacts to make, and we are going to get them all done by tonight." Oberon stated. "Your craft has your name on it. I've sweetened it to fit your tastes, so Blaire it tastes like hot chocolate, but with caffeine."

"I thought you said we weren't doing this shit ever." Ryo stated, grabbing the craft and drinking straight from it.

"I did. Then I had a talk with the heir to Sitri. We need to improve our reputation. Yes, people know us, but they don't like us. Rias and Sona are well-liked, so we need to be well-liked as well. And the best way to improve reputation is enslaving ourselves."

"We have a right to kick their ass if they decide to be assholes, right?" Abend asked, staring at his pile while sipping his coffee.

"Be patient with them Abend. They don't know you, so they might make a mistake in your likings. However, if they do try to violate your basic rights in their world, you have my right to put them in their place, but don't kill them."

The peerage nodded in understanding as Oberon picked up his pile of papers. "Begin right after you're finished drinking, and get to work." As he finished, his body dematerialized in a magic circle.

* * *

Oberon then rematerialized inside a dimly lit room. The wallpaper was black, and covered in posters of various bands like Linkin Park and Evanescence, with like music playing. Sitting on top of a similarly monotone bed was a female. Her short hair was black, and her face was covered in makeup to make her look intimidating. She wore a simple black tee, along with a black skirt and fishnet stockings. Oberon simply stared at her, and she stared back, blowing a pink bubble of gum that pooped, then retreated back into her mouth.

"...You called a devil's services. I'm your devil." Oberon stated, which was met with more silence. "...I can't start until you tell me what to do."

"...I don't know…"

"You _don't_ know? What do you mean you _don't_ know?"

"I only 'called' you cuz of a rumor, and I went 'fuck it.' Guess they weren't bullshitting." The girl said, droning her voice out of boredom.

Oberon sighed. "A first timer. Great." He began looking around the room, noticing a computer that was still turned on.

"So, what can you do, 'devil.'"

"...A lot of things." Oberon answered, continuing walking around the room.

"Like what?"

"Well, my services are endless. Devils can do whatever we want, whenever we want. If you want something done that you don't want to do, we can do it for you."

"Really? Could you kill someone for me?"

"We're entertainers, not hitmen." Oberon stated.

"Damn. Could you fuck me?"

"We aren't prostitutes either."

"Damn. Well, how do you entertain?"

"Well, I see that you like certain music here." Oberon sat in the swivel chair in front of the computer. "You see, I have a special power that allows me to play the instrumental of any song I can think of."

"What's the cache?" The female stood up.

"There's two, actually. One, the music tends to leave any listener scared shitless. And two, after you listen to it, you have to make a pact. I have about fifty more of these to go through tonight."

"Sounds like someone's busy. Well, at another time. Let's make that pact, your evilness." The female walked towards him, to which he nodded.

* * *

Virgillia materialized in a pretty decorated room, yet rather creepy. Pictures of a teenage girl decorated the wall, and in front of her a lump of fat with glasses was cheering.

"Excuse me sir." She spoke with authority, making the the male turn.

"S-S-Sorry, ma'am!" The kid apologized, making Virgillia giggle.

"At ease. I'm not one for formalities." Virgillia looked upon the room. "I see that you have your eye on someone."

"Yeah, Nama-senpai is a goddess~ I mean, d-don't tell anyone this, please I beg of you!" The male said.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." Virgillia smiled. "Let me take a wild guess here, you called me because you want her to fall in love for you?"

"Y-yes ma'am." The fat kid said. "As you can see, I'm hopeless. Have no friends, and Nama-senpai is only nice to me out of pity. But she is the nicest person I know!"

The boy began rambling on about "Nama-senpai," but like a big sister would do for her little brother, Virgillia simply smiled and nodded with his statements. "She sounds like a nice young woman."

"She sure is, m'am!"

"Unfortunately, I can't use my devil powers to affect her emotions…"

"What!? But m'am!"

"I said I can't use my _devil_ powers. Lucky for you, I am also a witch…"

"How does that work?" The boy had question marks over his face, clearly confused.

"It's secret devil stuff." Virgillia avoided. "Now, as I was saying, I am also a witch, and I have a store of magical goods, and one of those items happens to be a love potion."

"Can I have it!? Can I have it!?"

"Slow down there, little bro. Normally, they cost 50,000 yen…"

"..."

"...I know it's expensive, shut up. However, along with signing the pact, I will give it to you for only 25,000 yen."

The boy mumbled as he flipped through bills, then handed them to Virgillia. The witch opened up Necronomicon and flipped to the special page. "Latrop!" As if by teleportation, a bottle of pink fluid materialized in Virgillia's hand. "Now, I assume from the numerous pictures of Nama-senpai, you have a lock of her hair?"

The boy must've have ran so fast, because he came right back with the black hair. Virgillia gracefully took it and placed it into the bottle, shaking it up as it turned into a pinker shade, and handed it to the boy. "Drink it up, and when she makes eye contact with you, she will be inseparable from you."

Before she even finished her sentence, the boy downed the fluid. "Ah, thank you so much, m'am."

"All in a night's work. Now, onto that pact."

* * *

Nobunaga sighed as the trio of pajama clad girls were whispering to each other, clearly surprised that the joke they pulled came out for real. They must've tried one of those bloody mary jokes they heard.

Those jokes are harmless until she actually shows up.

"Hey, M-Mr. Devil?" One of the girls asked. "W-What can you do for us?"

"Well, a devil's services are endless, but we do have a few restrictions. Ironically we can't do any 'sins.' I know it's stupid, knowing that I am a devil, but let's just say that us devils are more good-hearted than we lead you to believe." Nobunaga answered. "To be honest with you three, my talents lie in the battlefield. This is only my second time doing this, and I only got my first pact because my first customer was a sword junkie."

"P-pact?" Another girl asked. "W-what's a pact?"

"It doesn't affect you in any way shape or form, so don't worry." Nobunaga said. "Basically the more pacts a devil gets, the more reputation they gain, and possibly get stronger."

"So what do you need to do to get a pact?" The final girl asked, curious now.

"Whatever you wish. But like I said, can't sin."

"Hey Kim, should we let him play with us?" One of the girls asked.

"...Sure. We shouldn't waste his time."

"Play what?"

About thirty minutes later.

"Damn it! Stop kicking my ass!" Nobunaga complained, losing again as his character exploded in a whitish-blue volcano, the other three girl's giggling as their character's are still on screen.

"Hey, you're still pretty good for someone who just started playing half an hour ago." One of the girls commented.

"Noting that I never played video games ever, thanks for the compliment." Nobunaga sighed, still happy. "Well, ladies, got to go. Got a bunch to do still."

* * *

Kotori rubbed the back of the sobbing girl, who just confided her problems to the Knight.

"Th-then she told m-me to fuck off! I th-thought she was my b-best friend damn it!" The girl continued crying. "And I'm f-fucking worthless! Here I am, c-confiding with a d-devil, because of a s-stupid lie!"

"Hush now, take deep breaths. Shh." Kotori rubbed the back, and the girl began to try to take deep breathes, but the sucking of air was somewhat preventing that. "I know your pain."

"Do you!?" The girl looked at Kotori in anger. "Do you know how it feels to be betrayed by your friends!"

The room fell silent, then Kotori sighed, painful memories resurfacing. "Actually, I have."

"Really!? How!?"

"Take a few deep breathes and I'll tell you."

A few breaths later, the girl was calmed down, her eyes still red from tears.

"A couple years ago, I was asked by a few girls to visit them to become friends. Naive, I followed their request, but I was a fool. They had scissors on hand…"

"Did they cut your hair off?" The girl asked. "That is somewhat worse, but I am still deserted."

"...They cut my throat out."

This made the girl gasp. "Th-they c-cut your throat out? B-but you're alive! And your throat looks fine!"

"That's because my master revived me. If it wasn't for him, I would still be dead." She smiled as the stern, yet gentle hand gripped hers as she laid in her pool of blood, then waking up in her room, heading downstairs and talking to her grandparents.

"Your master?"

"Most devils serve someone higher than themselves. These groups are like families in a way. Highly dysfunctional families, but families all the same." Kotori smiled as she thought about the other members as they came into the peerage one by one. Most of them are either jokesters or grumps, but she has knitted tight bonds with all of them.

"Do you think I may be a devil." The girls asked.

"Well, it is extremely unlikely. I was revived because I had a power hidden inside me, a power with so much potential, as my master explained. But if you ever need someone to talk to, my name is Kotori Tsukiyuki. Just send in a request and I'll try to be there."

Tears began to swell up in the girl's eyes, and she hugged Kotori tightly. "Th-thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!"

* * *

 **Other half of pacts will be the next chapter.**


End file.
